phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaggy1024
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Chez Platypus! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 21:15, 5 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey Zaggy Thank you for removing the thing Sonic and P put on the page Phineus (pardon my spelling). Perryfan and were ducssing his behaivor yesterday. Phin68 21:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Fan art is something we will have to decide on fairly quickly. It doesn't belong on the character pages, but I don't want to get rid of all fan art, nor say it's forbidden. This will drive away people that would have good contributions for this wiki. :There was some talk previously about moving the images for each episode out of the Gallery section and into separate pages. We've done this for two so far ("Rollercoaster" and "I, Brobot", but the link for "I, Brobot" hasn't been activated). It would be easy enough to include a second link to a fan art gallery. This keeps fan art separate from the official page, and still allows people to show off their creativity. I'm going to create a fan art page in the forums so we can continue this discussion. — RRabbit42 21:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Rich text editor I noticed you voted against the rich text editor in the forum yesterday. Would you mind explaining your decision on that page? —Topher 18:26, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Images Hey, thanks a bunch for removing the logo in those images and making them high quality. But a question - I don't think those episodes are on DVD; how are you doing this? --'The Flash' {talk} 03:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Gimp. Image editing. But you can get them off of iTunes, anyway. —Zaggy1024 15:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actully, the episode "I brobot" is on the 2nd PF DVD. Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Unnamed koi Wouldn't it be better having a picture of them in their agent hats? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Couldn't get a good one that way. It either had one fish missing, or it had way too much motion blur. —Zaggy1024 19:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Both images could be used I just think an agents' page needs a picture of them with their fedora, their sign for them being an agent. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hm. I just thought it would be better with all three, no matter whether they had them on or not. —Zaggy1024 22:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Was there only three? I thought I remembered more, anyways the hat will just remove anyone's doubt of them being agents. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, actually, with a shot that's actually good, it's got the Disney XD logo on a fish's tail, and it would be really hard to remove. but I suppose I could try... —Zaggy1024 22:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think the logo is a problem, some people seem to for some reason? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::It just bugs me that it has to sit right on top the fish's tail when the whole point of the pic was to show them. —Zaggy1024 23:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::How many are in that picture? What image editing software do you use? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Three. Gimp. —Zaggy1024 23:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well then I wouldn't consider it a problem if only two and a half are completely visable, at least its face is in the half. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I finished removing the logo. The image doesn't look too great, so I'll upload the non-logo-removed image, too. ::::::::::::Removed: ::::::::::: ::::::::::::Un-removed: ::::::::::: ::::::::::::—Zaggy1024 23:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::It doesn't look that bad, especially if you don't know to look for it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *resets indenting* I think the koi image in the lair works better for the character image, 'cause it has the koi a lot bigger in the pic. Not sure what to put there. Maybe it could be cropped? —Zaggy1024 23:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Thats why I stayed at the same indent as my first post here, some people prefer to do it that way, I like to do it this way except never to reset it, when there is 42 colons it is hilarious. :It could, yea, maybe. :(X_X you added an edit while I was editing =b) felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Toy to the World Well that all depends on what info you are talking about, its most likely because it doesn't fit into the default system for episode pages, and its not just Toy to the World I am doing it in, if you want to keep the info, put it somewhere like continuity, background info, or somewhere else, don't make new categories that aren't in the default, stick to the default. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Ferb's lines has always contained more than just lines. It should stay there. And putting instrumental stuff has been there for forever, too. --Zaggy1024 23:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh for those when I removed them I explained why I removed them, and I said this what I am saying now when I removed them the second time. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::I know, but it's useful info, and it shouldn't go anywhere else. --Zaggy1024 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::They don't fit, for the reasons I gave. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::But that information does fit there. It may not be a song, but it's info on something coming from a song. And as I said before, just because Ferb's doing the tango isn't a line, it still fits there. Yeesh! —Zaggy1024 23:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sigh, one minute while I look to see what I said, I did a lot of edits today and can't remember them all. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Are you talking about... * Provides sound effects during his demonstration of the Perry the Inaction Figure. (Thomas Sangster's voice is most recognizable when Ferb is doing the Tango demonstration.) :::::::and * Shimmy Jimmy. (Instrumental version also heard when Candace attempts to sell a Shimmy Jimmy to Phineas and Ferb.) :::::::? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC)